Birth of a New Beginning Light of Meridian
by Eledan
Summary: Harry Potter Crossover W.I.T.C.H. 20 year old Harry is sendt to a new world with no immediate way home. Only problem is that Harry has been turnd inn to a 13 years old kid, and he's not happy. Join Harry's quest to find a way home, and the people he meet
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or W.I.T.C.H. Both respective story's belongs to better writers and artist then I am. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and W.I.T.C.H. belongs to Elisabetta Gnone.

**Prologue**

Birth of a New Beginning - The Tears We Weep 

Calm on the battlefield... and a red dawn.

This is the picture that greet's the new day, the taste of biter victory for a little while.

The aurors running around at the dawn of the day cleansing the battlefield for the dead and the dying, others are investigating the centre of the field for the mysteries that happen that night.

Harry Potter champion of Light was lost to the world and Albus Dumbledore could almost see the defeated glom that hung in the air.

Sigh deeply to himself ones more in the early morning wind that brought the smell of coppery blood, and the tingling of magic that hung after the battle this night, he came to the same conclusion that as before.

Standing up after the thorough inspection of the ground he continued to look as the sun was rising higher to the sky.

Walking up to his side came to people that he knew very well, a boy and a girl. Ronald Weasley was a tall boy that was a redhead whit a very short fuse and a temper to boot. The girl was named Hermione Granger a genius for her age and the second of the Golden Trio.

Hermione steps forward to the centre looking sad. "Harry's gone... do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"The unknown portal spell's are temperamental at it's best and when not it's down right dangers to anybody... the chance for Harry to return to this realm is small even if he survived the trip trough time and space. This is the reason for the research became forbidden and sealed down at the department of mysteries. But if anyone can do it than Harry is a likely candidate to do it. Power vice he can be classed as a high level mage, when it comes to knowledge I'm find him sorely lacking."

Hermione was nodding to Dumbledore's words and contemplated them and the ultimate meaning behind them.

Ron joins the conversation with he's tactical mind. "Now that Harry's gone, Voldemort will become mortal to other wizard's and witch's, so say the prophesy if it can be understood like that...? Or what do you think Dumbledore?"

"That you got right Ron... That you got right." Albus started to walk towards the Command Tent.

Walking up to an unknown auror field commander that was overseeing this squad of Aurors gave the message that would climb it's way up to the top of command that governs Great Britannia in the times of war.

Soon the rumour mill would start and what later in history would be known as the great up raise against dark wizards, a deciding victory for the Light side and the start for a secured and long lasting peace in wizard history sins the fabled Atlantis and the time of Merlin.

But now in the current time age there were those few that knew the champion of Light, otherwise known Harry Potter (aka The Boy Ho Lived) that mourn the passing of a friend, love, and student, silent tears that hoped for the best in life for their companion.

In a another time, at a specific place, a child was awaken to a new world that would hold many great adventures, friends and enemies, challenges, success and disappointments.

A start at a new dawn, a legend will be forge.


	2. Chapter 1 Enter Heatherfield

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or W.I.T.C.H. Both respective story's belongs to better writers and artist then I am. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and W.I.T.C.H. belongs to Elisabetta Gnone, Copyrighted Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 1 – Enter Heatherfield

Cursing the damn pain in his body, Harry woke up to a beautiful day that could only be mocking him in the spit of his pain.

Goring as he slowly sat him self up on the ground and resting his palm on the ground behind his back, Harry tried to figure out what it was that happened in those last minutes of the battle.

Mumbling to himself as it hade become an often just practise in the last months of the war, he tried to string it together step for step, minute for minute.

"Lets see now. Tom sent in first the shock trop's as he so fondly calls them; those dammed low ranking Death Nibblers. Then Tom sent in some higher-ranking Death Mobs to do some crowd control… not that they were any help to the rest of the gang."

Painfully and slowly Harry got him self on his feet, to look around where he was.

"Then the head snake himself came inn to the battle, just as ugly as before. For a cold-blooded person, that old guy can moves ridicules fast. Whatever he meant to do there I'm not too sure of, but he succeeded in doing something… A portal spell or something that looks very much likes it."

Looking around his immediate surroundings and still mumbling to himself make Harry more confused then ever before, the surrounding bushes and trees was foggy and blurry.

Last time he could remember his sight was this bad, was before his eye-correction was made in his early 6 year at Hogwarts.

Glasses? Did Tom do something to my sight, was there more to the spell?

Digging true his pocket Harry found his old glasses and put theme on, it did not help much but he would manage for a little wile, at least to he could get home and get someone to heal his eyes again, most probably Hermione or Dumbledore.

Suddenly noticing that every ting looked much more larger than it should be, also that every feeling in his body was joust plain wrong, Harry looked down at his hands that was drowned in fabric from his robs, short children fingers was moving to his thought.

Blinking owlishly at them in chock, Harry started to studying the rest of his body as best as he could, every ting was different then what it had been the day before, smaller and lighter but awkward none the less.

Trying to walk a few steps ended with great embarrassment to him self as he stepped on his robs and fall flat on his face, cursing his own rotten luck and muttering darkly to himself as he got up again from the ground and carefully started to walk towards an opening in the trees.

Slowly coming out from the forest that he so unforgivable had landed in, Harry got to see a city appearing before him, it was placed right along the sea and was stretched in a little funny looking way, as it in the same time was sloped slowly upwards to the hill that lay behind the city.

Pulling on his sleeves to get his arms out of the folds in the robs that he wore since the battle the same night, Harry got his wand out of it's holster and tried to shrink his robs to fit his frame better, the results was disappointing to say the least, the robs staid almost the same as before he had tried the spell.

Harry could feel that the magic came very slowly compared to the day before, and his magical canals was burning after the little exercise from the spell.

Reasoning to himself Harry could come to the conclusion, that the canals was not yet fully matured to handle the stress that the more powerful magic spells would put him true.

Walking down the slope towards the city, Harry started to contemplate on what to do now that he was in an unknown place in the world, what language would they be speaking in for on ting, did they have magic or anyting like it? Should I hide away from society? Or walk in their midst! To many questions that could not be answered at this current moment, there is only one-way to find out.

Coming up to one of the bridges that led in to the city Harry looked up at a sign that span over the road. "WELCOME TO HEATHERFIELD"

Well one of the questions was answered in a way, not that he could be sure, but it did point towards the fact that they knew what English was.

Noting that while he had been walking towards Heatherfield, the weather had become les cheerful and more grey and sad, Harry continued to walk faster in to the city as he heard thunder heeding inwards from the ocean with the promise of rain.

Crossing the bridge just as the clouds broke and the rain started to fall, Harry snored to himself. "Welcome to Heatherfield my arse, this is getting better and better every minute I'm her."

Starting to get soaked true his clothes Harry went in to the city to find some kind of shelter to himself and possibly to get dry.

An hour later Harry finds himself down at the harbour of the city, walking among the abandon warehouses that the place was crowded with and trying to find one that seem like no one had just for a while.

Coming to an end in one of the blind walks in the complex, Harry spots a door that was rusted with age, trying it Harry discovers that its was not looked but ratter hard to get open, puling harder Harry manage to open it sufficiently that he could get inside the building.

Harry pulled the door close again so that no one could see that it had been open in the first place, Harry walked further in to the building guided by the pore light that came from the roof windows and those other odd windows along the top of the walls.

Walking further in yet, Harry found that on one side of the wall there was some kind of second floor with an office that saw out down towards the warehouse space, noting or no one could hide from sight when you was up there, perfect for Harry's needs as he reckoned that this place would turn out to be hostile in some kind, it was for sure when one think about ho it was that sent him there… Yes, Tom had no love to spare to Harry, but then again one never knows with insane and megalomaniac people, more than ones had he meet fan girls that had tried to kill him in what the professionals called lovers death.

Shuddering to the thought Harry tried to dry himself by using magic again, after casting it five times to different degree of success Harry was finally dry enough that he would not catch a cold while he slept for the night.

Taking some old cloths that he found in one of the closets that were in the office Harry laid theme out under the office desk so that he was hidden from the door and the windows.

Laying down and puling another blanket over himself Harry tried to sleep for the night, it was not easy but he managed to fall asleep after a wile, thinking of what the new morning would bring.

Awakening to an unfamiliar room can be confusing, and doing so under a desk was even more so.

It had not been a pleasant sleep for Harry, as the floor was hard and unforgiving to the back, and it was also cold to lie on.

Getting out from under the desk proved more challenging than he first thought, turning around so that he could crawl out on all four, Harry finally got to be able to stand up under the tall roof of the office.

Bending down again to retrieve his cloak from under the desk, Harry started to prepare a short breakfast from his emergency Supplies that he always carried with him (one never knows when one can get his next meal.) Dry food that did not spoil fore a long time like crackers and others kinds of energy bars that gave the body all the nutrition that it needed to survive for a longer period of time, some magical ration pack of food that was ready to serve hot bye just opening the seal on the packing.

There was also a medicine pack that had a few essentials to hinder cold and other small annoyance and sicknesses that would often plague people that trawled much on the road.

Packing those stuffs down for later use when they became necessary, Harry began to plan what to do that day, and what to find out.

"First ting first I need to find out where in the world I am, then how to contact Hogwarts. Second on the list if the first fails is to how I'm going to hold the fort so to say…"

Looking around the place that he had found, Harry had to admit that it was not any castle that he had found to stay in, the place was dark and cold but dry and sheltered him from the elements that was outside the building, with a little work and some few spells here and there, the place could become very hospitable to live in, almost idle for Harry.

Looking at a rat that was scattering along the wall Harry got a distinct feeling of dread.

"Right… Anyhow I need to find a library to look up a few tings. And find a map… ye a map and a city guide."

Pleased with his first plan of what would later become one of many plans to follow, Harry set out to find that Library that he needed for the day.

Guessing that the public library was close to the centre of the city, Harry started to walk from the harbour and the abandon warehouse that he found, carefully noting where he was going so that he could find his way back 'home' as it would be for the time being.

Not remembering any libraries from the point of entering the city and the walk down to the harbour, Harry decided that it would not be worth to go looking that way before he had seen other places first, maybe later he would explore that part of Heatherfield if it became necessarily to do so.

Walking down the streets of Heatherfield thinking to himself, made it so that Harry did not notice that there was becoming a bigger and bigger stream of kids in his own size walking along side him on both side of the street, stopping at a light crossing on the street Harry finely noticed that there was many kids around him, most of them had school bags on there's backs, this indicated that there was a school not to far from where they where at the moment, he decided to follow the stream of school kids as there may happen that there was a library close by the school.

Walking with the students answered some few more questions from the list that Harry had been making in his head, he was now able to cross out the question if they talked the English language, and this had solved many problems for Harry as he now could understand the people in this country.

He stopped at the big Iron Gate that led in to a big building complex, the students continued to walk past him and in to this place, he came to the conclusion that this was the school for the area, looking up at the sign he read "Sheffield Institute." Looking down at the entrees he could spy a school crest. "Pumpkin..."

Turning away from Sheffield Institute Harry continued to look for the library that he hoped would be close to the school.

While Harry had been standing at the gate, the final bell to Sheffield had ringed to tell that classes was now in progression, this meaning that any persons/students that was now coming to school is running late, this fact would seem to have some painful consequences for pore Harry, and at that more than one occasion.

Harry had moved further down the street and was now standing still inn front of a public building and squinting up to another sign trying to determine if this was a library or not, he was so concentrated that he did not hear the ringing of a bicycle bell that was coming towards him fast, He took tree steps back to see if he could read the sign better. Now having done what he did placed him right in the path that the bicycle had been aiming for the moment before. He heard a shout from his side, and he manage to turn his head a fraction before getting hit, all he got was a glint from the corner of his eyes, a red something crashes right in to his side taking him down hard.

Pain in his arm is the first thing that he register, goring as he sits up on the ground Harry hears a moan from the other one that is on the ground, turning towards the cyclist he is meet first by a mop of red hair, it was not orange/red like the Wesley's hair but fiery dark red, that was the colours she had, and yes it was a girl that had taken him down, Harry was glad that Ron was not her to se this humiliating episode, Ron would for sure not forget something like this and would hold it over his head for many years to come, luckily for Harry that Ron was not here. Standing up Harry moved to offer help to the fallen girl.

Taking his hands in thanks Harry hauled here up asking.

"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded to him in answer as they were standing up and was winching to several aches and pains at different places on here persona.

"I'm Harry."

He offered his hand to her looking her over for damage with critical eyes.

"I'm Will, nice to hit… um… meting you." She offered back to Harry blushing red in her face.

Harry nodded as if noting had happened the moment before.

"You would not know if there is any libraries close by?" He asked the girl.

With a frown on her face while she was righting up the bicycle and looking it over for damage after the impact, she answered him.

"I'm new to this city so I am not sure were all the public places is, I know fore sure that there was no library's the way I came from… sorry."

Signing to himself Harry nodded in acknowledgment to her answer, yet another stone in the road home.

"But…" She started to say.

Harry brightened some.

"There is this library at school that you could use for sure, I don't think that anyone would mind that."

A small smile found its way to Harry's face at the offer.

"And the school's not that far away from here, just tree corners down the street."

Smiling at Will, Harry decided to take her up to her offer.

"Thanks. So you are a student at Sheffield Institute right?"

The question he asked gave them something to small talk about will they walked to the school; Harry thought that he could maybe get some more information on the city from the girl Will that he had just meet.

"Yes that's the school that I'm attending at, I am fairly new to Heatherfield so I do not know much of the place, but one is learning when one lives in the place."

Giving a small laugh to her self and twining a small lock of hair nervously, as Harry was studying her now and then from the corner of his eye.

"You would not know how far it is to London now would you?"

Harry tried asking casually to Will like he didn't really care for the actual answer, and succeeded to some degree.

"London? Never heard of the place, but then again I'm not very good a geography. Is it a big place?"

Harry was silently disturbed by the answer that she gave, here he was walking in an English speaking country or so he would expect from the way that the people of Heatherfield was talking, from what he had heard so far of the language it had reminded him of a blend between British and American dialects, and never before had he heard of anybody that did not know where London was, not even heard of it, this did not bond well for him.

"Ooh… it's just a small place… a little town that I heard of a while ago, something about a good museum there, nice place to take a vacation in."

Harry smiled to Will with a far away look in his eyes; Will smiled back a little uncertainly to him as Harry became distant for a little while.

Snapping back to focus Harry gave a genuine smile to Will.

"So have you been living in Heatherfield for long?"

"No, moved here yesterday and this is my first day at Sheffield Institute."

She did not look very happy as she told him that, they where soon in front of the gate to Sheffield Institute, and was now headed in towards the building.

"I can sympathise with that, not knowing the city that you are moving to, breaking ties with old friends, trying to make new ones at a new place… ye that is not the funniest ting in the world."

Making a face at the description Harry gave, she could only agree to his words.

Stopping in the entrance hall Harry and Will looked at three different halls that one could walk to, turning to Will Harry asks.

"So withes way do you think it is?"

Turning around, looking down all the halls she hears the door opening behind them.

"Not a clue, but we can ask ho ever it was that came in now."

Turning around towards the new person, they where meet bye another girl.

"Excuse me but do you know where the library is?" Harry asked.

The girl blinks to them.

"Left down the hall, 6 doors at the right."

Harry nodded to her.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll met you an another time Will. See you."

Waving bye to Will and the other girl as he walked down the hall, Harry could hear the start of their conversation.

"How does one get to 9A?"

"Hmm… do not fail all the classes in 8A."

"Joust kidding. Two days ago I was also new here. My name is Taranee."

"Nice meeting you. My name is Will."

"**Why are you girls still hanging out in the halls?"**

"That's the principal. Mrs. Knicker Bocker."

Walking in to the library Harry takes a fast look around to get an impression of the place, it was a good sized one.

Sure that he would find an answer to his questions in here Harry set to work finding the right kind of books that he was going to need.

Finding the history section at the end of the room, Harry started to read the titles on the book spines to find a promising one, a few titles like "Heatherfield a history" and "Facts from the world that's not worth knowing, but you still got to know!" caught his attention and sparked a little curiosity with him, memorising the book titles in the back of his mind for further read Harry continued to look for the right book.

Finding a book that was titled 'History of the World' Harry took it out and went to a table that was placed in the middle of the room for students use.

Sitting down at a chair on one of the tables Harry opened it one the first page, pictured there was the world map… a different map… a lot of the map was the same but there was missing many important city's that simply was not there, names like London, New York and many other was gone, the shape of continents was the same but that was that.

Groaning to himself as he let his head smack down on the table, He now fully realised how difficult his task had become.

Other student's that was in the library looked unsure towards the strange new kid that sat at one of the tables, they started to murmuring among themselves about the poor kid, and that it was hard to start school again after summer vacation, they also noted themselves that it was a history book that he was struggling with, it had to be one of Mr. Collins students. Mrs. Knicker Bocker that had joust walked in the door for inspection stooped at the sight of the small child that was beating him self senseless with the head down towards the table. 'That is almost insulting… but then again it is hard to start after a long vacation…' Looking around the library to see if any ting was out of order (students not in class) she could not find anyone that did not seem busy with school work, looking around again before she was about to go out from the library she spots the little child again, he was sitting up now and was puling his hair in frustration, glancing at the book she saw it was a geographic book and some few history books. "Must be an 8 grader, one of Deans it looks like."

Walking towards the door Mrs. Knicker Bocker started to mumble to her self, it was probably that she was voicing her thoughts to her self, but it was loud enough that the student's could hear her, but joust barely.

"Have to talk to Dean about this. Have to look after that one or he's going to fall behind… should not take it so hard this early in the year…"

Mrs. Knicker Bocker having joust left the room some 10-grader student's looks again at Harry and was shaking their head in pity for him, teachers was evil people that liked for children's to suffer… no doubt about that. Hearing a small "Aauuurrrrgggg!" coming from the boy they became wary of the geography class that was in the next day. A new bang in the table makes theme flinch; yet another groan comes from him as he lies with his head down against the table.

Harry did not know that this day would come back and haunt him very soon, the teacher Dean would get the reputation of having the meanest lessons of history in the entire City of Heatherfield, he would not be able to do anything to repair the reputation, instead he would find out ho it was that gave it to him in the first place, Dean deciding to go along with his new image, and it would become one of the most demanding class that a student could get placed in, fitting for troublemakers in the school.

Harry had now been looking in the book for one hour, the world that was laid out for him was alien, not one single place that he knew of was on the map, and his situation he decided had been changed drastically from what he expected that morning and had no option now, hove to survive in a new world was not something that had been covered in Auror Academy.

Spying a copy machine along one of the walls Harry went to it and started to copying those pages that he wanted, he had been lucky that it was a colure copy machine that was place there for the student's use and that it had been for free.

Walking to a girl that was probably two years older than him Harry presented him for her. "Excuse me. I'm Harry; could you please shove me where on this map we are?"

The girl looks up to Harry for a moment. He gets an embarrassed look in his face as she studies him.

"Sure… I'm Elyon Brown, so… this is not your best class I take it? Are you new here?"

Elyon picked up the world map and sat a circle around a point at the map; it was close to where Italia was. Picking another map that had only Europe on it, she sat a new circle around a town that lay on the southwest side of the Alps down at the sea, looking over Elyon's shoulder while she was marking the map, Harry answered here questions vaguely as to not lie true his teeth, but half truths could fast become dangerous and difficult to follow.

"One could say that for the moment geography is not my best subject, cant even seem to remember how the map looks like any more."

She gave him a small laugh at the silly answer he gave.

"And yes, I'm new here. Came in to the city yesterday afternoon."

Elyon smiled to the other answer to thinking nice kid, strange but nice.

Giving Harry the maps that she had marked she started to put here stuffs in to the backpack and stood up from the table, taking the backpack on here back she turned around to Harry and apologised.

"Sorry but I have to go now, my class is starting in a few moments and I can't miss it."

Smiling Harry nodded to Elyon.

"Tanks for the help Elyon, and I have to go myself now anyway so… bye, maybe we'll meet again."

Elyon smiled once more to Harry and said. "Maybe…"

Then she was gone.

Harry folded the map's that he now had and placed theme in his pocket, he then walked out from the library and in to the sea of students that was moving from one class over to another class, in to the hall of the main building and out the main doors of the school.

Harry's passing from the school was witness bye few people, those that did observe him may not realise what impact this boy would have upon the future, but those that did would think back to this moment when a little boy entered their lives, one man was to become an enemy in the future, another man that would be a hard taskmaster in the school, the girl that had helped him at the library, and another girl that would be the leader of a different group, this group he would forge a shaky relationship with.

These people were sure that they would meet one's again with this odd little boy, but in different settings and situations.

Harry walked back to the abounded warehouse that lay down at the sea, finding the building again Harry went in to think and lay a new plan to the situation he was in now.

Sitting down at the desk that worked as a sheltered bed for him, Harry started to look true the stuffs that he had on him when he was sent true time and space. Now knowing that this place was something looking like an alternative universe that he had been stranded in, it would get very difficult to get home again. But still he could not be to sure of the alternative universe theory that he had, even if his ability of casting magical spells had been greatly reduced, his magical senses had not been dulled at all, in the 15 km radius that his senses reached there was not a single active magical user either humanoid or anything ells.

This opened up for other theories that he had, it was even more probably that he had been placed in a different dimension all together, from what he could remember from the tomes that he had studied at Hogwarts easier to punch a hole in to a new dimension than to curve ones way in to a neighbouring universe, to get in to another alternative universe one needed power, an insane amount of it, and a subtlety that not many casters had, it takes a team 10 trained wizards to move an object to a alternative universe, this they knew from practical attempts that had been successful, they had even got an answer back from the receiver.

This was of course a well guarded secret that only the Unspeakable's had access to, but then again it was true that Hogwarts did have everything in their library or more specific the forbidden section of the library. He had been so lucky that he had been given the chance to study those books that he had not questioned the wizards at the D. O. M. E. (department of Mysteries), now that he thinks back to the time that he had been granted access to those books he could not think anything ells than that it was suspicious, there was no reason for him to read the books about parallel universes and dimensions. Oh well, it was too late to wonder about the why's and instead he should be grateful that he had read the book.

Voldemort was only one wizard, an insanely strong one but still only one, the only spell that wizards was able to cast oneself, was a chaotic portal spell, it was design to break the fabric that kept dimensions apart from each others, this small holes did not last long and more often than not the caster died in the attempt of crossing, some of the results that was flung back was messy and bloody. Harry could thank his lucky star that Voldemort is as powerful as he is, if not he would bee stone dead and spread around inn two dimensions.

The decision that this may be a different dimension that he had landed in gave Harry a sufficient starting point to begin experimenting with magic, and to maybe try to find a way home.

Deciding to take an overview over what he had with him true the portal Harry took his cloak and laid it on the table that was in the office.

In the cloak that he had with him were a few pockets that were enchanted to hold much more that it look like, opening one of the pockets Harry pulled out a backpack for hikers.

In the backpack there were more supplies of food that would last for a while, but still he was worrying that he would soon need to find more food other places, possibly scavenging for scraps and leftovers from other people, the thought did not please him very much at all.

There was more medical equipment stored in there along with a basic potion kit, a sleeping bag was in there for long cold nights, other small trinkets of different kinds was also stowed away in there for sale or trading purposes, as there was some obscured societies in the wizard world that only traded tings of value, like rings and necklaces or medicines and food supplies.

Now having some clue about where he was in the world, Harry went to the right wall and hanged the map on the wall so he could study it when ever he wanted to, picking up the city map Harry took it also so the wall and placed it left to the first map, taping the city map with his wand and muttering "**enlargo"** the map grew in size till it was four time the size of the original map that he had.

Harry was actually surprised that he had managed to get that spell on the first try, but then again it was not meant to grow up to four times the original size.

Shaking his head fore the ridicules difficulties and the unpredictable results that he got he had for performing at this moment, the magic that he was using was still not working properly for him, and he grew tired fast after casting that one spell, not that it had worked as it should. It was only meant to grow twice its size, not four times as large, his magical pathways inside him had not grown sufficiently when he was 12 years old, and that much he could remember from when was still in school.

Thinking back to earlier that day when he was in the Library at Sheffield Institute he had seen a flyer about Halloween party that was going to be held the same day at school, or righter in a few hours until evening was about to fall.

Rubbing his nose with a tired sigh, he started to contemplate about going to this party to decide what he was going to do with his time while he waited for "rescue" from his own home, finding the flyer about that party lying in one of the piles of paper that he had taken with him from the school, Harry started to read about the details for the event that evening and came to the part that there was written that the Halloween party was a costume party.

Harry looked down on himself and what he was wearing; disgusted by the lack of other cloths he could wear to the event he decided to go as a Mage, as those were the only other cloths that he had on him self when he was flung to this strange world with out magic user's.

Righter fitting Harry mused to himself; it was after all his right from birth that magic granted him the title of Mage, not that he knew that when he was so young.

While Harry had been thinking he had walked down from the office in the 2 floor down the stair to the main floor and was now looking out from the hangar door, it had started to pour heavily for some minutes ago and it did not seem that it would stop for some time.

Studying the little portion of the harbour that he was able to see from where he was standing Harry could see puddles of water starting to form at different places on the ground, studying the ripples that formed clashed in to each other and cancelling the next on out.

Suddenly Harry felt that something stirred not that fare from his own location, someplace in Heatherfield there was something magical that was awakening, turning towards it Harry realised that it was coming from the direction of Sheffield Institute.

Harry got a dark look on his face as it was not a pleasant feeling he got from it, the taint of dark magic that he had felt so many times upon the battlefields on his own home world.

Harry decided to go to the Halloween party that evening, at least to try and find out what it was that emitted dark magic and to asses if it possessed any danger to the inhabitants of Heatherfield.

Marching back in and up to the office Harry started to make himself ready for the night's event, taking out his special cloak and starting to pull out his battle robs and the other things that went whit it, that including bracelet's to his hands that was heavily enchanted to shield the wearer against a set amount of magical spells that was rather common on the field of battle.

Clasping the bracelets in place on his wrist on could hear metallic clicks right before a magical pulse shot out from Harry and placed itself like a dome around him, slowly the dome of magic started to shrink in towards Harry and was also modelling itself after him, after a few seconds it was like a new layer of skin that had a multicoloured look to it, finally there was a bright flash of light that had the colour of royal blue in itself, blinking his eyes to get rid of the spots in his sight Harry studied his hands and the bracelet's to se if there was any weaknesses in it from the last battle that it was used, there on the left bracelet was a little fracture from a nasty reducto that had penetrated true the shield, it was not to serious yet but in time it would fail.

The bracelets had one more function, but it was a function that demanded a lot of magic to work properly, it was another type of shield that had an area effect.

The shield forked for both physical objects and magical spells, but it had a constant drain upon the wearer that would drink a wizard dry in no time, if it was not manage the right way.

Taking his wand and pushing it in to a slot that was carved in the bracelet, one heard a click and the wand were secured inside the bracelet, now it would be difficult to disarm him.

Walking down again and to the door that led outside Harry noted that it had stopped raining, standing there and looking as the sun started to peek fourth from behind the clouds, smiling to himself Harry closed the door and started to walk out from the harbour and towards the school.

It had now become evening and the clock started to draw close to 20.30, the Halloween party had already been going for half an hour when Harry decided that it was time for him to join the fun.

Walking up to the gates to Sheffield Institute Harry could see that it was a rather big party that had gathered, perfect for one that wanted to blend in with the crowd, Harry getting a rueful smile on his face walked in true the gate and up the path towards the building, all around him Harry could see there were many children's dressed up like wizards, witches and creatures of the night, some vampires and zombies in the lot also, not that it was accurate with what he knew was for real.

Stumbling over another boy that was dressed like an elf brought a surprised to Harry as it had a very close resembles to a real house elf, congratulating the lad silently in his head Harry continued towards the building and entered it.

Inside the school there was a band that was singing different songs, no one that Harry knew, looking around fore a good spot to stand while he scouted over the crowded floor, spotting a corner that was largely abandon for the moment Harry started to wade his way over there.

What Harry did not know was that he had been spotted as soon that he entered the building, the person was no other than the ever present principal that stalked the halls of Sheffield Institute.

One Mrs. Knicker Bocker had spotted one of her soon to become victims, the boy from earlier today that she had seen in the library, had just walked in the door and was now standing and looking around for something, looking the same directions that he was she saw an empty corner that he had noticed, one did not need to be a scientist to figure out that the boy was going to go to that corner, Mrs. Knicker Bocker decided to intercept him and have a word with him, as she had not been able to find him anywhere in the school after that visit to the library, suspecting that he had skip school after he had been to the library.

Placing herself in his path she waited the few seconds that was needed for the boy to reach her self, clearing her throat to get his attention. "Hem hem."

It was surprisingly efficient as the boy froze in mid step, he looked up to meet her eyes, and they were startling emerald green in colour and clear.

Harry had been walking towards the corner when he suddenly heard "Hem hem." From the person right inn front of him, freezing in his step Harry started to look up to meet the person's eyes, they were steel grey, it was the old lady that had been in the hall at Sheffield institute, a Mrs. Knicker Bocker if Harry recalled right from what he had heard from that African girl as he passed trough the hall.

"…." Harry stood there while she was looking expatiating at him.

"…." She was still waiting for something, and he had no clue to what she wanted with him.

"Yes?" Harry asked

"What a radiant costume you have young man." Mrs. Knicker Bocker said to the boy.

"Thanks, you got a nice costume also Mrs. Knicker Bocker, a witch I presume."

"Why thank you, but it would seem that I have not learned your name yet, I presume that you are new to Sheffield Institute as I have not seen you before this day."

Harry felt that he was starting to become nervous around this old woman, the questions that was asked to him were not easy to answer, not without lying to here face and he had a feeling that she knew if you were lying to.

"Oh… I am new here, arrived in Heatherfield yesterday afternoon, the name is Potter… Harry Potter. I was only checking out the school as I am about to begin her." The words were coming out his mouth before Harry was able to thinking over what he was saying.

Mrs. Knickers Bocker was nodding here head in agreement to his words.

"A very sensibly ting to do Mr. Potter. When are you supposed to start?"

Harry was really starting to sweat now, thinking fast to dig himself out of the mess that he had created by answering with out though.

"… A few weeks I think, you know hove the paperwork is, slow and frustrating." Mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done, Harry thought that he had managed to get out of a sticky situation.

"Nonsense you do not have to wait a few weeks before starting here at Sheffield's Institute, in fact come tomorrow morning at 08.00 a.m. and I'll see to the immediate paperwork so that you can start school."

"Ah… you do not have to do that Mrs. Knicker Bocker; I can't take up our time like that." Harry answered the principal.

"It's nothing to worry about Mr. Potter, I have little to do tomorrow so there is no harm done, a good foundation of education I say is important and it should not be damaged because the papers took time to gather, do you not agree Mr. Potter!"

"Thanks…. That was to kind of you." Already before he was finished answering Mrs. Knicker Bocker, Harry knew that he had no intention to meet here at the office; he had all the school that he needed to have for the coming future after his own opinion.

In foresight Harry should have realised that Mrs. Knicker Bocker had the same thought as him and that he had no intention to meet up, as he was allowed to pass her she already started to plan how she would get a hold of him when Harry did not meet up.

Harry went to his little corner that he could remain true most of the evening, and he would still have a good sight for any strange event that may happen this night.

Taking a chair and sitting down Harry started to observe the crowd of people that was gathered, signing to himself and thinking that this would be a long night, looking over to the food table Harry suckled that at least he would not have to endure the miserable feeling of hunger on this stakeout.

The time was starting to draw close to 21.00, Harry had been lightly meditating when he did not get to disturbed by the sound, and was now sensing after the magic that had disturbed him earlier that same day, he could feel that there was a presence of it now in the room, but it was still dormant like they had never truly awoken yet, he could also feel that there was also coming more presences towards the school, they had the same feel as those that were already gathered in the room had.

Sighing to him Harry started to walk about and mingling with the crowd, pacing the food table he picked up some sandwiches to eat, while he was enjoying the music that the band was playing.

Taking a bite from the sandwich Harry suddenly froze when he felt that something dark had just entered the building, turning around towards the door, he caught sight of a big blue man, to Harry's eyes it was glaring obvious that the man was not a human, what it was he could not say for sure but it somehow reminded him of a troll but smaller.

Again Harry searched his magical senses, and discovered that it was not the big beast that he had felt but something else that was here, the other sources that he had felt was now also inside the building.

Shaking his head Harry realised that he would not find what it was easily that night, and there could also be the possibility that the source was a person, Harry deciding that he would simply enjoy himself for the moment, and to keep his eyes and ears open if there was trouble, that done he started once more to mingle with people his own "age".

In another realm, in the centre of infinitive emptiness, there was the fortress of Candracar, a meeting place of many worlds and other reality's.

The leader of Candracar was the wise oracle that guide's the counsel for eons that has passed and for the eons that was to come. This oracle was that evening observing the happening on earth, he raised his arm up like he was about to grasp something in the air, there was a flash of light and between his fingers there had appeared a photography, the oracle brought the photograph closer to get a good look at it, smiling to the six girls that was on the picture he was pleased in who the Heart had choose for the task that lay in the future.

The oracle heard light steps that was not to far from his back, he knew this person that was coming to him, he sat there waiting for him to come up to his side serenely, when the other person had stopped the oracle held up the picture inn front of himself so it was clear and visible to the other person to see. "Look at them Tibor, the new guardian's. They stand together…"

Tibor studied the picture that the Oracle held for him to see. "But they have yet to be unified"

The oracle got an even more pleased look in his face when Tibor said that. "We need not wait long! The secret will soon be reviled, and the five shall then find themselves drawn together."

Tibor got a strange look on his face. "Five? I see six my lord."

The oracle let go of the photography where it simply was consumed by green like energy and disappeared. "One will betray theme my friend. Inn the same moment they are united they will be tricked."

A frown worked its way up on the oracle's face and he appeared to be in deep thought.

Tibor noticed the change in the oracle and started to become worried. "Is there something wrong, what do you see?"

The oracle came out from his thought and studied the air in front of him. "There is something new that has come, something unforeseen. A new force that is untamed are swirling around and creating ripples in the calm water; the outcome can no longer be foretold with any certainty."

Tibor frowned to this news but did not say anything about it.

Harry was bored, watching the clock that hanged up on one of the walls as it counted down the time to Halloween started.

He was almost startled when the led person in the band loudly announces that there was only a half hour left before midnight and Halloween would start.

He had seen the redheaded girl that had run him down earlier that day join the festivities about one and a half hour ago, but he had not gone over to her as she had company already from some other girls, that included the nice one that had helped him in the library, and the African girl that they had met in the school hall.

There was a flash of light from the punch table closely followed by a scream of agony, and then there was a crash.

It would seem that the big blue fellow had been victimized bye the annoying boy that was taking pictures of all the costumes the students was wearing that evening, he him self had not been spared from that boy's enthusiasm.

Thinking back in time Harry was reminded of his 2nd year at Hogwarts, the little boy that had the camera at the ready in moments notice if there was anything of interest happening at the school, why the first thing he did was to take a picture of Harry him self with the flash light at full strength, blinded with bright spots before his eyes Harry had to sit out the rest of that years sorting in a way.

Looking at them Harry could see that the blue fellow recovered somewhat and was now ready to take his revenge.

"**Hello Students! Can I have your attention her!"**

Looking towards the stage Harry could confirm that Mrs. Knicker Bocker had manage to liberated the microphone from the lead singer, and was now informing the future happenings for the evening.

"It is now only 10 minutes left before midnight! And it is finally time to set light to our pumpkin! But first we have to announce this evening's best costume!"

Harry turned his attention back to the blue fellow as he was not that interested in knowing that little fact, it would seem that he had got a good grip on the bandage's that was the photographers costume this year, and was about to try and strangle the offending boy with it.

Ah… Mrs. Knicker Bocker was still talking in the microphone when the blue fellow was still trying to strangle the other boy.

"…and the voting is in** favour to!** Lady's, Gentleman's!"

Suddenly the spotlights were turned right upon the two people that Harry was studying with fascination.

"**Let me present the winner!**"

The blue fellow was winching at the light and answering to something that the other boy had said.

Harry started to grin as he saw the predicament that the not so human being person had gotten himself in to, as Mrs. Knicker Bocker made her way towards him.

It would seem that the blue being had no way to go as the students around him hindered a quick escape rout, and was now pushed towards the exit after the principal of the school, if Harry had guest right from the announcement Mrs. Knicker Bocker had made moments before then it was time to light the pumpkin that was placed upon a big wooden built crate that was turned upside down to accommodate the great pumpkins size.

Harry felt teat there was no better alternative than to follow the flow of students that wanted to see the pumpkin burn, thinking back to the time that he himself was that age, he could understand they're desire to see something burn, and also to have a celebration, in a after thought he also feel that he did not mind a party, there was also the felling of glee at the opportunity to burn something.

A little disturbed at his own admittance to himself, he was reminded that he now again was only a little kid in body.

Now that he finally made it out from the gymnasium he decided to stick close to the walls and to look at the amusing trouble that the blue giant was in, it would have seemed that Mrs. Knicker Bocker had manage to get a torch, and was now trying to offer it to the unlucky winner.

The other children's was screaming in glee "Halloween" over and over again as a kind of encouragement to set the pumpkin on fire.

When Harry thought that blue fellow was an unlucky winner he really meant it, Harry watched on as Mrs. Knicker Bocker went and pinched the blue giant on his ear, tugging him down towards her, the giant had a pained but stunned expression on his face, Harry almost started cackling to the sight, by he could relate to the felling of getting his eras pulled, Hermione herself had been pulling his ears for a long time now, and it did not get better bye the years.

This would seem to be the last straw for the blue giant as he snapped to the principal, it smacked the offered torch away from him, but it was a unlucky coincident that the torch landed inside the pumpkin as Mrs. Knicker Brock raised her voice against him.

Mrs. Knicker Bocker must have mistaken him for someone else as another student stepped forwards and said something in response to her declaration.

Now Harry had seen a lot in his short life, even more than many would see in a life time, but there is little that can prepare one for sudden and violent chemical reactions, in other words things that goes boom without any warning, or apparent signs that could hint to what are about to happened.

This is exactly what happened in the schoolyard, the principal and the two others that were standing close to the pumpkin, were lucky that it was most the sound and not a lot of force behind the explosion, but every one had been frightened and was now trying to get away from the fire that had started at the pumpkin.

Then there started come a sound that reminded Harry of high pitch screeching from a very angry dragon, hell broke lose again when there started to fly rockets out from the pumpkin, children's were running every were as they tried to get away from the commotion, and the danger the rockets placed them in.

Harry himself did not think before he had activated the more advance shield spell over himself, and realising what he had just don started to curse himself as he felt the tiredness seeping in to him, he could now fell that he could not afford to cast any spells that was energy demanding or else he would suffer from magical exhaustion.

Harry was still glad that he had activated that spell as one of the rockets decided to fly towards him, the rocket hit his barrier far away from himself and got diverted in a long and graceful ascension towards the sky.

One of the more unlucky girls along the wall was also targeted by the rockets, a strange ting happen there Harry dully noted as it suddenly stopped in its track and fell dead on the ground, and he would have to contemplate of that lather when he had the energy needed to do so.

Harry looked around but could not find the blue giant; he had disappeared from the location.

Sighing to him Harry realised that there would not be any more excitement that night, too much had happened already and the police and fire fighters would be here very soon, he decided that he should start on his way home to the harbour and get some sleep before the next morning dawned, Harry walked out from the gates of Sheffield's Institute and down the road.

Had he turned around Harry would maybe have seen that Mrs. Knicker Bocker had noted that he went towards the harbour that night with a frown upon her face.

Next morning Harry felt like crap, tired from the last day's activities and a bit too many advances spells that he should not have cast had taken its tol on him, walking down from the office he slept in and over to the entrance from the hall, he could see that it was going to be a beautiful day outside.

Harry was grumbling to himself about early mornings, as he had gotten used to in the war.

Harry walked back up to the office and started to make himself some food from the supplies that he always had with him, eating the emergency supplies was never any pleasure, as it had no taste at all, but he could not complain about the food as it did its job splendid, it gave him all the nutriments that he needed to make it true a day in the battle field.

If he wanted to get something that was made by the help of magic to taste anything at all, one would have to get creative, by the taste from his breakfast he could conclude that the person that made that food bar was a very dull wizard and had no imagination at all.

He looked mournfully at the last piece of this day's breakfast / diner / supper combined in one, and wolfing it down to get his strength up and running.

Walking away from the warehouse Harry pondered on hove to best utilise the day that he had inn front off him, he knew that he had no sours of income or any possible way to earn money, as he was way to young in the non magical peoples standard, grumbling to himself about his misfortune and walking upwards to the city centre he could see that he was close to where Sheffield Institute was located.

This was the last place he wanted to be at this moment, he could even see the gates to the school entrants, looking around him trying to find a watch or something that could tell him what the time was, spotting one big clock that was mounted close to the school he could estimate that it was somewhere around 08.30. And that he should get away fast from the area, if he did not want to be seen by anyone that had already met him.

In a cliché of fates it would seem that his luck had turn from bad to worse since entering this new dimension, as he turned around to go back the way that he came from he could hear an oddly familiar sound of a bicycle bell ringing, a shout from a person, a glimpse of red hair, and something big that collided with himself.

For the second time that week Harry was taken down hard bye someone, this was something that should not have happened, with the thought that Harry was a combat harden veteran that had served in the last wizard war that had plagued his dimension.

Opening his eyes to see ho it was that had landed on him, he could only stare right in to brown eyes, it was the same girl that he had met yesterday, and oddly it was not very fare to the spot that they had made contact the first time.

They started to untangle themselves from each other and the bike, not very gracefully but they manage to do so.

Harry stood right before her, the girl Will, and studied her intently with his gaze; she gave a little wince at his look and mumbled a silent "sorry".

Harry gave sigh and nodded to her "it's alright, no lasting harm done".

The girl Will looked like she was ashamed with her self, but acknowledges what he had said.

Harry turned around and was about to walk away from Will when she asked him a question, "so umm… Harry was it?"

Stopping in his track Harry answered "yes, it is Harry."

He may admit to himself that he was a little unfair towards the girl but he didn't really want to get mixed in to the young teenager girl life at this moment, he had enough problems as it was.

She got a little discouraged by Harry's short answer but still continued the line of question, "Were you going to Sheffield Institute just now? If you were then we can walk together there?"

Harry turned around so that he could se her. "No. that's the last place I want to be at the moment."

The girl opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but still did not say anything.

Harry sigh again as he stood there and decided that he should get over with it quick, and then be on his way as fast as he could. "Sorry but I don't have time for this Will… I have to go now. Bye."

He had already turned around again and started to walk away from Will even before he had said bye.

Will managed to say a half hearted bye to Harry before he was out of hearing range, she stood there looking the way he went for a half minute before walking the last few hundreds meters to her school.

Further in the school yard one Mrs. Knicker Bocker had been standing, watching the incident that happened outside her school, she was smiling in displeasure as her prey… she meant student had turned away before he even had taken a step in to the school, she went back to her office ignoring the other girl tardiness for this time, the girl's teacher can handle that offence for the time being, but the boy… that was a other matter that had to be solved somehow.

She had checked if there were any papers in the school system with a Harry Potter named on it, but had turned up blank on that one, after that contacted her collages if they had heard of a Mr. Potter and in that case if he was one of theirs student, not a single one of the school's in Heatherfield had heard of a child starting school or was starting school whit that name.

She had even pulled some few favours from one of her student's parent, one that she had helped many times when there was a problem that the students sometime got them self in to. She called Tom Lair, a police man that was second in command at the police force in Heatherfield.

He was hesitating to check it out but he did so any way, the answers they got was disturbing for the both of them, there was no Harry Potter… period, he was simply not in the city register or in the neighbouring cities.

Mrs. Knicker Bocker was in her office, sitting and pondering about what she was going to do now, when suddenly the phone started ringing.

It was Tom Lair that was calling Mrs. Knicker Bocker back with the news that he had found, "Mrs. Bocker are you sure that the boy did not lye when he said that his name was Harry Potter? He is not in the register, nor can I find him any were in the neighbouring cities. The only Potter I could find was a Gregory Potter, but he is a 49 years old drunk that has never had any wife and certainly not a child."

Mrs. Bocker answered him with resign voice "Yes… I have been working with children so many years now that I know when one is lying about something, you should know that by now. The child was not lying about anything, but I think that he was avoiding the whole truth, bending it somewhat."

There was a long pause where they was deep in though pondering the mystery that had dropped in theirs lap.

"Did you know that I saw him earlier this day?"

Mrs. Knicker Bocker asked Tom Lair, there was silence from the other end of the phone for a few seconds before he replied to her.

"So he came back did he? How did he look today… you know what I mean, now that you saw him in daylight, is it a street kid we are dealing with her maybe or is it something more."

Mrs. Knicker Bocker turned around her swing chair so that she was facing towards the large windows in her office while she answered Mr. Lair's questions.

"He is a confident boy, but not a street kid as you put it, anyhow he is to clean and well feed to be one of those lots, got good cloths to from what I could see from where I was standing. And he did not come to the school, righter he turned around as fast as he saw where he was, only problem for him was that it did not go as smooth as he probably wanted it to go, he was run down by a bike, it was one of my students that was late today."

Mrs. Knicker Bocker heard suckling from the other side of the line.

"Run down you say? How did he take it?"

Mrs. Knicker Bocker suckled at the sound of his voice.

"He was quite surprised when the bike hit him, and they both stayed down for a little while. From what I saw he took it quit well, managed to get them untangled from each other. They talked for a little while, what was said I have no idea but it is obvious that he was trying to get away from the girl."

There was silence for a long time at both ends of the phone, both of them deep in though.

Tom Lair was the first one to break the silence.

"I have to go now, but I will continue to look in to this mystery. If you get the chance to talk again with the boy, try to get him to come to the school, that way we know where he is. I myself will be on the outlook for him; you do not have a picture of him do you?"

"One of my students was taking pictures that night, a Martin that you have heard so much of from your daughter Irma. I will ask Martin I can have look true the pictures from that night."

Mrs. Knicker Bocker heard Tom Lair give a little laugh at the mention of that name.

"Yes Irma is always complaining about that boy. I hope that he manage to take a picture of this Harry Potter, if its there can you get it to me?"

"Yes Tom, you'll get it if its there, and tank you for helping in this matter. Have a good day."

Mrs. Knicker Bocker got a goodbye back from Tom Lair and then she hung up.

Now there was the matter of contacting Martins homeroom teacher for the day, Mrs. Knicker Bocker picked up the phone again and started to dial the classroom.

Harry had now managed to come "home" at the harbour, it was evening again after a long and tiresome day at the city, after the eventful morning that he had, it became peaceful with not a lot to do then getting to know the city better."

There had been that one instant earlier that day, the magic that he had felt the day before had given out a much stronger pulse. He had for the rest of the day been searching for it, but with little luck finding what it was, it was frustrating for him not being able to locate it as he was beginning to get very curious at it.

He went up to his "room" to start and get ready for the night, there was a lot of thing that could be done to make the place more comfortable for him.

Suddenly he felt the pulse again, then ones more.

Harry fell down on all four as a big wave of power came rolling over him, whatever the pulse was it had awakened, it started to become more faint slowly and he could breath more easier again.

What ever it was it would have to wait for tomorrow, he was dead tired already and it would not be safe for him to hunt for anything at the state that he was in anyway.

Forgoing any planes that he had in moving stuffs that evening, and went over to the deck that acted as a bed for him, ones he had gotten down under the deck he started to cast cushioning charms on the floor that would act as his sleeping spot.

After casting the spell three times he had manages to get the results that he wanted to have.

Harry lay down on the prepared spot to sleep; he was tired after the spell that would ensure a comfortable night.

He pulled on to himself his cape to keep the cold away and was soon thereafter asleep.

It would become a dreamless night, in a deep and restful sleep.

His last though before darkness claimed him was "Tomorrow."


End file.
